Various types of insulated containers are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,939,677 and 4,197,890 describe examples of known insulated containers.
Bubble packaging is also known in the art, normally for preventing impact damage to goods wrapped therein. The following U.S. patents describe various structures of bubble packaging and certain applications thereof: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,686; 4,894,265; 5,271,980; 5,340,632; 5,084,324; 4,825,089; 4,921,746 and 4,868,025.